The Plauge (MI high)
by KatMil1616
Summary: When the team find that Hamish blocked all contact from Zoe, they finally listen to the unheard messages. They find that she'll return soon, but tragedy strikes and Zoe's plane crashes. She survives and is brought to a hospital in her town. When she wakes up, all is quiet. All is silent. The snow has no imperfections. Rated T to be safe. :)


**Hey people, Kat here, so, the first chapter is more like an intro, so the next chapter will be (I promise) much longer. Anyway, I had this story idea from a dream. It was in Zoe's POV, but you know that weird thing in dreams were you just know stuff? That's how I knew the back story with the team and all. Please read and review!  
****Kat**

* * *

Keri ran down to secret elevator in the janitor's cupboard. The alarm sounded and Keri felt her stomach jolt from dropping down in the elevator. Late again, she thought, and she paced up to the table in HQ.

"So sorry, Lady J just went on and on-"  
"It's ok Keri," Frank said quickly, as if to quieten her. Keri was stunned. That wasn't usual. Her team mates were glued to the screen. A girl popped up from the screen. She had a fringe which grew over her eyes partially. She seemed kind of sad, but she was talking about how she found another 'sister'.  
"So Hamish blocked all calls from any agent outside of Britan?" Aneisha confirmed.  
"Hello? Who is she?" Keri asked. Everyone turned around.  
"Your sister!" Aneisha answered. Keri frowned.  
"I don't think we really explained Zoe to Keri," Tom said.  
"Maybe would be a good time to explain then," Keri replied sardonically.

Aneisha was surprised that Keri hadn't of heard of Zoe. Well, then again, the team were too busy to bring up the subject. She was also worried about Zoe as she had called billions of times (93 to be exact) and probably felt horrible since they never called back. _I'll be back in October_ Zoe said. It was the end of September. Aneisha Was barely able to control her excitement. Keri was really eager to hear about her sister, and Aneisha kindly answered her questions, but talking, thinking, remembering her was pushing her excitement further.  
When Aneisha got home, she immediately went on rampage looking for any of Zoe's things that she may have left at her place, but she found nothing. _Zoe's usually really organised,_ Aneisha thought. She jumped on her bed, and just lay there. She just lay there, excited for her friend to come home. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing. Right?

When Frank got to work at half past five in the morning, he entered HQ, and Stella flashed on the screen. She had her hair was in damp strings and she had no make up on yet. She seemed stressed.  
"Frank, unfortunately, it's, the flight Zoe was on," Stella looked up at Frank.  
"What happened?!" Frank snapped.  
"It has crashed into the side of a mountain, very few survived. Zoe was one of them, but she's in a critical state in hospital," Stella informed. There was a pained silence. "I'm so sorry," Stella said sympathetically. Frank let go of tear.  
"Should we visit her?" Frank asked.  
"Yes," Stella said.

When Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Keri got the news, they were shocked. A deep sadness rose within them all, except Keri wasn't as hurt. She was more confused on how a state of the art aeroplane could just crash. The crash was all over the news. Aneisha had never felt grief so bad, even though Zoe hadn't died. When Aneisha went to math, her aunt seemed to be more and more boring. _Why? Why Zoe? The good one, the clever, the, god, just why?_ She thought furiously. She glanced out of the window. The cold autumn morning was as crisp as new sheets, but even that couldn't wake Aneisha up. She just fell asleep in class.

Zoe only remembered the violent shaking and the horrible noises. She remembered the lady with a young toddler, and then her blacking out. She looked around. She was in her own room, and there were a million balloons, letters, and chocolates on her table. She quietly got up, and tiptoed to the table. She smiled. All of St hearts had written a letter, even a teacher called mrs. King and her sister, Keri. When she looked outside, the Christmas decorations were untouched and perfect. But the snow was also untouched. Why was the snow untouched?


End file.
